Breathless
by RawrrU'rDreams
Summary: AU Setters Obssesion DRAMA R18 University Crack KageKen Posible KurooKen Posible KageHina Sաeet tentation ; " Dɛsɖɛ la քʀɨmɛʀa vɛz զue քʀօbé sus laɮɨօs, suքɛ զue nօ ռɛċɛsɨtaɮa ɛstօ զue llamaռ " cordura". !Prólogo


El número "9" se había pasado la preparatoria persiguiendo al que en su tiempo fue el setter de Nekoma, ahora ambos eran estudiantes en la universidad de Tokio, compartían piso en un cómodo departamento cercano al campus y vivían lo que se podría llamar "una relación placentera"...nada podía estar más alejado de ese concepto en su absurda y distorsionada realidad. Más que un amor correspondido o una apasionada historia sacada de manga, lo que ambos chicos vivían era algo más apegado a la locura, a la obsesión y el apego.

Desde aquel primer partido de práctica, desde aquel primer desliz en su defensiva el azabache había quedado admirado por el talento y estrategia del pequeño armador. Le había seguido desde el inicio y lo que había comenzado como una sana admiración de "rivales" había terminado cayendo en una pasional obsesión, un enredo de sábanas que había terminado arrastrando toda la preparatoria, un secreto que ambos jóvenes ocultaban a sus respectivos equipos y amigos.

Cuando Kenma se graduó pudo ser la mejor oportunidad para acabar con ello, dar vuelta la página y decir adiós a algo que sabían no tenía mucho sentido; no fue así, terminaron viéndose ocasionalmente y para el azabache de Karasuno el "ganar para ir a las nacionales" se convirtió en una vil excusa, al menos en lo que fue su último año en la preparatoria.

Tras graduarse y ser invitado a jugar por la universidad de Tokio con una beca completa, no pudo evitar emocionarse y para el asombro de todos aceptar sin chistar. El joven setter recién graduado sabía que, para esas alturas Kozume ya iría en segundo año en la misma institución a la cual le invitaban ¿qué podía ser mejor que eso?

A penas Kageyama tuvo oportunidad de llamar a su amante le comunicó las buenas nuevas; la noticia acompañada de un breve intercambio de mails y una determinación enfermiza por irse del pueblo gatilló que el vivir juntos se transformara en una realidad.  
Kageyama era más aprensivo estando cerca, incluso la presencia del que era "su mejor amigo" le molestaba si Kenma estaba de por medio, actuaban normalmente a los ojos del resto pero...al llegar a aquel departamento todo era distinto.

— ¿¡Por qué dejas que se te acerque de ese modo!? — celos, molestia y una extraña posesividad. Tobio había superado la delgada línea entre el amor y la obsesión, se podría decir que en esos momentos ya no sabía qué tipo de "etiqueta" debía llevar lo que vivían en aquel pequeño departamento.

Kozume era una persona usualmente tranquila, desde que se había graduado su aspecto casi no había cambiado. El joven había crecido a penas escasos 4 centímetros, su cabello (ahora más largo) iba amarrado en una sencilla coleta que lograba llamar la atención de chicos y chicas.  
El desteñido rubio ya no jugaba Volleyball, sus días como armador habían quedado atrás el mismo instante en que recibió su diploma de graduación (exactamente un año atrás) en su lugar estudiaba ingeniería informática con una beca completa en la prestigiada institución de la capital. Resultó ser que su gran fijación por los videojuegos y aparatos tecnológicos había dado sus frutos, Kuroo ya no podía reprocharle el estar pegado a la computadora o celular, en su lugar el azabache de mirada felina y corpulento cuerpo debió admitir con gran asombro lo grandioso y útiles que habían resultado ser aquellas "cajas de ruido" como normalmente las llamaba.

Si bien el chico no había cambiado demasiado, su carácter poco dócil y asocial se había afianzado aún más que en la preparatoria. Kenma era un chico de segundo año sumamente popular en el campus, su aspecto descuidado junto con su gran talento y "misteriosa aura" le daban ese aire salvaje que cautivaba a ambos géneros por igual.  
El de cabellos teñidos era consciente de esa situación, sin embargo, el simplemente asistía a sus clases con regularidad, tomaba apuntes, aprobaba exámenes y regresaba a casa con notoria pereza. Evitaba el contacto con el resto de los alumnos, pedía trabajar solo en actividades claramente grupales y rechazaba las infinitas invitaciones a salir como si fuesen volantes publicitarios.

Algunas veces debía pasar al distritito comercial en busca de materiales para sus clases prácticas, en aquellas ocasiones aprovechaba el viaje para visitar a Kuroo, hacer sus compras mensuales de videojuegos de estreno y despejarse de la rutina asfixiante que era la universidad.

Cuando aquella habitual reunión acontecía, Kageyama no dudaba en mensajearle; en la mente del armador, a pesar de las múltiples aclaraciones de Kozume y la evidente relación que Kuroo mantenía con una chica que ni conocía, el azabache mejor amigo de su novio era una amenaza y como tal, no le deseaba cerca.

Puede que ese día en específico fuese el inicio de la locura que se iba a desatar, aquel día en que Kozume Kenma perdió ante el deseo y Kageyama Tobio sucumbió ante el placer en que se ahogaba la habitación del departamento que compartían.


End file.
